Red Jelly
by AstKazu
Summary: Jelly means...? Jealous. This time when Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise were walking together at evening.


Again with my broken Eng, and with same condition (not paying attention at teacher XD) I'm _un_-proudly show it to you~

Pair: KiKaga, AoKuro

Up to the sky, we'll see the time almost passed—it's already evening. Maybe around 5 p.m. But still, four guys hang out at the basketball outdoor court, and mostly they're joking around.

"Wait Aomine-kun." Said someone with flat voice.

'It's just dunk, can you make it quickly, oi Tetsu?" Kuroko is riding Aomine's shoulders and try to dunk a ball.

Finally Kuroko scored a ball, then someone from side suddenly yelled, said something about "yatta! Finally Kurokocchi!"

"Please put me down now, Aomine-kun." Said Kuroko.

"Heh, the one who must command you to go back down is me!" Replied Aomine while squatted and put Kuroko down.

"Thanks Aomine-kun." As usual, Kuroko's flat voice. Aomine just replied it with nod.

Then, someone glomped Kuroko from behind, feeling amused with Kuroko, "Kurokocchi wa sugee ssu!" Said him while nuzzled his cheek toward Kuroko's cheek.

"No. It's not great."

And another someone walked to three of them from same direction with Kise. He ate his burger with straight face, not really amazed with Kuroko's (undirect) dunk. "So, Aomine. Is Kuroko heavy?" Asked him.

"No, I think. But I can't stand if he still on my shoulders." Aomine made somewhat liked crack on his neck and rub his right shoulder.

"Mn souka." He finished his burger quickly, stared to Kise and Kuroko for a while then look back at Aomine, "I wanna go home quickly—"

"Aominecchi! Feel tired? I'll massage you ssu." Kise appeared from Kagami's side then move to Aomine's back, massage his shoulders.

No… but yeah, keep do it. It's comfort." Aomine smiled in satisfy. Kise giggled behind him, look like enthusiastic with Aomine's words.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called him "this your ball. Thanks." Kuroko passed the ball to him and easily he caught the ball. "It's already evening. Seems like—"

"No! No one can go home now!" Suddenly Kise embraced Kuroko and Aomine. "today I'll treat all of you at Hanamasa ssu." Kise's eyes glinted in enthusiastic expression.

"I pass." Said Kagami bluntly, raised his hand abreast his chest slightly.

"Oh doushita, Bakagami? It's free foods!" Aomine smiled teasingly to Kagami that looked like in bored.

"I still have foods left at apartment. So, make it farewell." He walked away, "And don't call me Bakagami, Ahomine." He glared at him after turned his head, and turned it back, continue to walk.

"Ah, Kagamicchi matte!" Called Kise to him.

Felt annoy and angry, Kagami turned his half body again. Sighing angrily and said "what again huh?"

Kise ran to him, hooked his arm to Kagami's arm, "it's boring ssu, I'll make sure you will stay with us in enthusiastic." He gave bright grin as usual to Kagami… that always makes Kagami….

"Alright. Promise me then." He looked away in small eyes that expressed embarrass.

Silently Kise smirking, move to Aomine's and Kuroko's back, pushed them in hurry. "So, let's go now!"

For a moment Kagami didn't take any steps while look down. But he mumbled "maa ii ka…." Then took his steps, walked behind his friends.

For several times, finally they took a seat and let Aomine cook some of seafoods. Actually something made Kise curious with Kagami, but he still acted normal: glomped to Kuroko that sat beside him. "Make it quickly, Aominecchi! I know you can cook it better than Kagamicchi."

"Oi, it's just keep an eye with the warmed foods. You said it likes mocking me." Aomine kept concentrate with cooking, and sometimes glanced to Kise and Kuroko, "and don't touch Tetsu more than that."

"If I will?" It sounds like teasing voice.

When Kise will continuce his words, suddenly Kagami snorted as he lean his chin on hand, randomly gazed around.

"What's wrong Kagami-k—"

"What's wrong Kagamicchi?" Said Kise curiously while cut Kuroko's words, but still in his bright smile.

"Just inhale and exhale. Nothing to be sweat." Said him still look around.

Sneaky smile as usual, appeared slightly on Kise's lips. He looked like know what something is happen with person that sat across him, but pretending to not know. Just in seconds Kagami glanced at Kise, and caught that Kise still stared at him. So Kagami back to glance away and still in frown (and made his eyebrows look funny.)

"Oh, it's done!" Said Aomine proudly.

"Are you sure Aomine-kun?" Kuroko stared.

"Ask it to Kagami then."

Kagami looked at the foods carefully, "yes. It's done."

"Sooo!" Cut Kise while raised his hand highly, "let's do it! Kurokocchi fed Aominecchi, then Kagamicchi fed me ssu!"

"WHAT?!" Suddenly Kagami looked like exploding.

"Ah, it's great idea, Kise!" Aomine now is showing his interested.

"…." Silently Kuroko felt like wanna disappear now.

"I totally refused it!" Kagami smacked his hands to table, "it's still in public—eh I mean—"

"So if there's only two of us, I can do anything to you, Ka-ga-mi-cchi?" Kise pinched Kagami's cheek suddenly, in amusing feels.

Quickly Kagami slapped Kise's wrist in angry eyes, but looked like give a warn, "stop Kise."

Hard laughter came from Kise, that makes Aomine laughed too with Kagami's idiot act.

"Nice reaction, Bakagami." Aomine tried to hold his laughter while munched foods that fed by Kuroko.

And Kagami just glared to him.

"Eh? You two already started it? Cheat ssu, nee!" Kise puffed his cheeks. "Saa, Kagamicchi, fed me now." Kise showed his beg eyes to him. Really-made-Kagami-felt-must-give-up.

Kagami sighed in force, "open your mouth."

"Aaaa."

A lil bit glance, Kagami caught Kuroko stared at him amusingly. And that made him more awkward. Though he still took the shell's meat, fed Kise with his fingers.

But Kise noms half of Kagami's fingers. With his innocent smiles ever.

"KISE! LET IT GOO!" Kagami burst out with hot head, felt like will explode soon.

"Today is really fun, deshou?" Kise embraced Aomine's and Kuroko's shoulders again. And Kagami still walked behind them while massaging his forehead.

"The most fun is your treat." Aomine smirked.

"Mou Aominecchi, I'll ask you to treat us someday." Kise smirked back.

"But I agree with Kise-kun. And please Aomine-kun, treat us too." Kuroko said.

"The hell, Tetsu!"

Finally they met up with junction. "Nah, it's over. Thanks for today guys." Kise let his embrace toward Aomine and Kuroko, then Aomine said those words to them while stroke Kuroko's hair hardly, somekind Kuroko felt annoy but he already used to done with it.

"Yep, see ya again soon!" Kise grinned.

"Yo, jaa na." Kagami stood beside Kise and now feels more better than before.

"Don't forget that tomorrow still must attend school Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed.

"Of course I remember it. Yeah, even though we still at Kanagawa."

"Don't forget you still stay night at my apartment Kagamicchi." Kise flicked Kagami's cheek.

That red hair muttered as he flicked by.

"Sore de, jaa na, minna-san." Kuroko turn back and walk away, Aomine gave his smile that used to be look like smirk as usual to them, and wave slightly.

And then Kise and Kagami still at same place, waiting for their friends' back going disappear.

Kise moved in front of Kagami, look at him amusingly. "Thanks for the fed Kagamicchi." Then he grinned.

"Tch."

He raised his eyebrows when heard Kagami clucked. "Mou Kagamicchi, I know why you're angry to me ssu." Kise showed his unusual smile to Kagami… yes, wild smile, he only did that in front of Kagami in this long time.

Kagami didn't answer anything while took his steps. But Kise successfully avoided Kagami's step with keep stand in front of him, "let's just go home alre—"

Suddenly Kise put his hand onto Kagami's chin, and pull it gently to look at Kise's eyes. He smiled faintly then kissed his lips softly. Kagami's eyes going wider and just let it be, or the truth is he really shock.

After in seconds, Kise released his lips and chuckle teasingly, "you're Red Jelly. Easy jealously but not say anything. I got it, I got it, ssu. I just wanna tested you, and I get your jealous is really pure." Kise smiled teasingly, still put his hand onto Kagami's chin.

"Teme—"

Kise put his index finger on Kagami's lips before he will scream out, "future wife, just silent, I know you loved it." Then he released his hand, changed to embrace Kagami.

"…bakayaro. I am a guy, bastard!"

"Stop that tsundereism, Kagamicchi. Nah, 'let's just go home already', right Red Jelly-san?" Kise laughed in satisfy.

Then Kagami chopped his head angrily, but deep inside he loved it actually. Just, he still can't control his embarrass (except when Kise said he's future wife. That's pure he didn't like to be called a wife.) While looked down, actually he smile slightly in happy. Why happy? Because he glad that Kise knew he's jealous. Really jealous with all of Kise did to Aomine and Kuroko.


End file.
